1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the construction of tent frames, and more particularly to the construction of a tent with its covering material fixed to the frame to facilitate quick and easy erection of the tent.
It is a general disadvantage of known tents that they are generally complex and therefore difficult and time consuming to erect. Also this adds to the manufacturing costs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many attempts have been made to provide a tent which is both easily erected and of simple construction. The following is a list of such attempts.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,960,993 discloses a tent having U-shaped frame members, which are of a telescoping construction, to assist in the folding of the frame, with the cover sheet fixed to the frame. The telescoping nature of the frame members makes the tent construction generally complex, and the erection is not straight forward and is generally time consuming.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,721, discloses a tent having U-shaped frame members, but the cover sheet and ground sheet are affixed to the frame after the frame has been erected. Thus the erection of the tent is not straight forward and is generally time consuming.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,123 discloses a tent which has a frame of a generally U-shaped construction, but has a zipper fastener on the ground sheet to facilitate folding of the frame. Again this adds to the cost and complexity of the tent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,995, by Guiseppe Viglione, overcomes most of the disadvantages of the prior art. However the present invention provides an improvement of this U.S. patent in that it provides a tent of the same folded size as an equivalent tent made in accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,995, but which folds out to a larger size.